One Shot For Home
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Collection of Captain Swan one shots.
1. Jail

Jail Cell AU – When they see one another at the docks, Hook and Emma fight and David is forced to make them cool down in the holding cell.

* * *

"David…"

"Emma I'm sorry, but I can't show favoritism, and you guys practically tore the dock apart."

"But –"

"Sorry Emma, you just have to cool off for a few hours and then I'll come and get you."

During the father-daughter exchange, Killian remained quiet, resolutely tinkering with his hook. Their encounter had come to blows, although both parties were no worse for the wear. He hadn't meant to let her crawl under his skin. But just seeing her on the docks had his blood boiling. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss her or wring her neck. He was startled out his thoughts when the station door closed and Emma shook the bars in front of her.

"Lass I doubt that you shaking the bars will release us any faster."

"I know that you jerk, I just. This is not what I had planned for my night."

"And what exactly did you have planned hmm? Asides from accosting handsome captains."

Emma sighed, how he managed to draw a reaction from her at all times was starting to grate on her every last nerve. However, she knew if she didn't say something soon he would just keep prodding her until she gave in.

"If you must know, I was going to go home to my son and enjoy a relaxing night, for once."

"Swan-"

But Emma wasn't done, for some reason she couldn't explain she felt the need to get rid of all her frustrations, before she smacked him _or kissed him._ Oh no she was not going to let that happened.

"No, no, I am sick of my days being ruined by EVERYTHING! Everytime I think we might just have a normal day something happens. Don't get me started on the fact the friggen' Cora is now here, God knows where. And you! You infuriating pirate! You keep making me feel things that I don't want. I don't want them."

"You have feelings, do elaborate love."

This night was getting interesting. He didn't bank on her having any feelings other than contempt for him, but the way she was flustering he knew there was more she wasn't sharing.

"No, uh-uh. I'm done talking. When David gets back we just need to be able to leave without yelling at each other and we can be on our way."

"I don't think so darling, I want to know what kind of feelings you have for me? Hmm?"

"Damnit Killian, I don't want these feelings what makes you think that I'm gonna tell you about them."

"I'm sorry, what?"

They both stilled, realization dawning on Emma that she didn't call him Hook, or Jones. She'd been mentally calling him Killian since the beanstalk.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk anymore."

With that she laid back on the cot and closed her eyes, willing her heartbeat to settle down. She tried thinking of anything else, her parents, Henry, but for some reason her mind kept drifting to the pirate in the cell with her. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she felt the cot shift beside her. She kept her eyes closed as Killian sat down by her legs and leaned back over them to rest his back against the wall.

Assuming she was asleep Killian began to hum softly as he allowed his eyes to drift closed.

"You don't have to sleep in that uncomfortable position, I can scoot over."

He was startled by the softness of her voice, normally edged with contempt or sarcasm when she spoke with him. Without speaking, he shifted his body to lay next to her, he didn't want to break this unspoken truce. Both tried and failed to maneuver a more comfortable position to accommodate the both of them on the cot.

"Oh for the love of—Emma, would you just…" Killian gestured and when Emma didn't respond right away, her pulled her into a hug and laid the both of them back onto the cot. Killian now had his back to the wall with Emma's back against his front.

"You know this is not at all where I imagined my night going."

"Hm?"

"I never thought I'd be spooning with Captain Hook."

"Spooning?"

"It's when you cuddle back to front."

"Your world has some interesting terms here. Now, love – seeing that we are in quite the intimate position, want to tell me about those feelings?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms but she didn't pull away, whether out of fear that she would fall on the floor, or she had gotten comfortable, he wasn't sure.

"You confuse me. I don't know what I'm feeling when I'm around you. I can't decide if I wanna smack you or kiss you."

"May I suggest the latter, I'm sure we'd both _thoroughly _enjoy that encounter."

She laughed softly and nodded her head.

"I'm sure, but you still confuse me, I don't know what side you're on. I'm still trying to figure out if you're a villain in a hero's body or the other way around."

Killian fell silent. He began to rub small circles with his thumb over her wrist.

"Well love, I don't know if I'll ever be a proper hero, but just know I'm on your side. I'll always be on your side."

He held her a little tighter as he felt her relax further into his hold.

"I'll always choose you Emma. I'll always fight for you—instead of fighting with you."

She laughed again and allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

… A few hours later…

That was how David found them when he returned to the station. He couldn't decide how he felt until he got closer to the cell and he saw the soft smile upon his daughter's face. He smiled in turn as he got a photo with his phone, Snow owed him 20 bucks.


	2. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

For my dearest Janine a.k.a. totallykafkaesque  
So I worked with the idea of that moment when Emma sees Killian and Tink run out together and we get that moment of jealousy and Killian acting like a dorky lovemuffin for Emma. This is what would have happened if they had gotten a little more time between Blue's "death" and meeting at Gold's. I was listening to a lot of John Legend's new CD while writing, hence the title!

* * *

After moving Blue's body into the chapel, for the time being, Tink made her way back to Granny's. She assumed that they would all regroup back at the diner, since it seemed to be the main hub of this small town. As Tink stepped into the dinner she flitted to the back and slid into a booth. She began fiddling with the pixie dust still around her neck. She hoped that it would do them some good this last bit of pixie dust. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice another person slide into the seat across from her.

"Uhm can we talk?"

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Still can't say my name can you? Is this about Hook?"

"What? How did you? I'm not… it's not…what?"

"Emma, I saw the look you threw when we ran out of Granny's earlier. Plus, recognizing true love is kind of my forte."

"What, listen you are way off base… I'm not his t-…I don't even know how I. God, okay let me start that again. Here's the thing, I don't know how I feel about Hook, I'm really just unsure, you know?"

"Emma, I've seen the way you both look at each other when you think the other isn't looking. I used help people find their true loves using pixie dust, but I'm pretty sure between you and the captain I'm not going to have to."

"Nothing happened right?" Emma ducked her head down, not wanting the fairy to see the blush that was surely creeping upon her cheeks. What she didn't expect was to hear the the famed fairy full on giggling.

"Oh Emma, haven't you seen the way he's been looking at you since we arrived here in Storybrooke? He's been half drunk, looking for any way to numb what he's feeling."

"What he's feeling? What the hell is cryptic speaking a class in the Enchanted Forest? Can you just tell me what the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened, he tried to distract himself, much like he did after he'd lost his lady love before. He's in love with you, he said as much in Neverland, but with Bae back he just assumed he'd give the two of you a chance for Henry's sake."

"How can I be his true love, wasn't Milah his true love? He chased revenge for 300 years for her. I'll never be her, for someone who's supposed to be the physical embodiment of true love, I don't think its in the cards for me." Emma let her head hang as she fiddled with her beanie in her hand. She didn't know why she was spilling her guts out in Granny's to a woman she'd known all of five minutes.

"Emma! How can you think that? I know that it can be hard, but the best things in life are worth the fight. Above all else true love. I know what it looks like, and letting something as precious as that fall to the wayside won't just ruin your life, it will ruin his. He's broken enough as it is."

"Do you have this conversation a lot? It just seems like you could run a life coaching business."

"Ah deflection, I'm well versed. You know I gave similar advice to a young queen once."

"My mother? I thought you'd never met before Neverland?"

"Not Snow, Regina. Before she let the darkness take her heart, I sought her out and used my pixie dust to show her to her true love. She made it as far as the bar door where he was and she turned her back on him. Can you imagine how different things would be if she'd met him and let that love in? True love is the most powerful magic, not just in strength but what it does for the people that find it. Its the most ultimately healing magic, true love brings out the best in us. It shows us our strengths, builds you up, and gives you hope. Emma, I've seen the captain at his darkest when he first set foot in Neverland all those years ago, but when I saw him again with you and your parents. He was completely different. You brought out the best in him Emma, and I see it in you. You may not have noticed but you looked to him to confirm the validity of your plans, even without saying it outright. He believes in you Emma, I've never seen the captain believe in anyone but himself for a very long time."

"Wow, uhmm. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to figure out how Pan's shadow escaped."

"Yeah I think everyone should be here pretty soon to have a little meeting to figure out where we go from here." With that Emma slid out of the booth.

"Emma, wait. Just to be very clear, nothing has ever happened between the captain and myself. You might want to speak with him. I know he spoke with Bae earlier and he's trying to be honorable and do right by you."

"What?! What do you mean is that why he tried to make it seem like something happened between the two of you?"

"I assume so he tried to hide his hurt with innuendo."

"Yeah I've noticed that he does that."

"Just talk to him."

"Thanks Tink, really I appreciate it."

* * *

"Hook!"

"Ah Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just had a talk with Tink, and umm. Here's the thing, you said I had to choose and I don't think it was ever a choice."

"What are you saying Emma?"

"Neal will always be in my life because being with him gave me Henry. But he doesn't really believe in me or give me hope, you've done that. You came back. No one has come back for me before, Killian."

As she spoke Emma felt her body leaning towards him, at the same time it seemed like she acted as a magnet and pulled him in. Slowly as if time stood still, they moved closer and closer together. Their foreheads touched as they breathed each other in. Killian felt like he was caught in a dream.

"I choose you Killian, my heart didn't really give me a choice it chose you the second you came back for me."

With that Killian softly kissed her, a flutter, a feather of a kiss. As they pulled apart, breathing in unison, they began to laugh softly at their own stubbornness.

"Emma"

"Killian"

For a moment they stood there just holding one another, feeling more complete than they ever had before. Eyes open and ready to face the unknown together.


	3. Sword Lessons Part 1

Lesson 1 Choosing the right sword.

* * *

"Well darling first things first, you must choose the appropriate sword to used while you learn."

"What does it matter what sword I use aren't they generally the same."

Emma hadn't noticed his close proximity, as he handed her his own sword and maneuvered behind her and covered her hand with his own.

"Darling swords are like people they are all about context. You need a sword that will become an extension of you, the balance, grip and weight must fit the swordsman, or swordswoman in your case, like a glove."

Killian smirked as Emma browsed his armory aboard the Roger. He held his breath as she picked up sword case he had forgotten was in there.

Emma had chosen a smaller sword that looked like it would fit her grip and be about the right weight. Unknown to her she had chosen Killian's first sword. The sword Liam had given him when he had taken him in after their father had abandoned him.

"How's this one?"

"Perfect darling."

She noticed his eyes glaze over with an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. There was a rush of emotion that he tried to hide, but she saw it, sadness, nostalgia, and just a hint of pride.

"Take a look at the initials love."

She studied the hilt of the sword and engraved there in elegant script _K. Jones_

"Killian, are you sure this is okay?"

"Absolutely darling it's perfect for you, it was my first sword. There's no one more worthy to gift it to."

"Was it a gift from Liam?"

"Yes, I haven't used it in many years, actually no one has, I've never allowed anyone to even touch it since I lost him."

"Killian! This is too special, you should hold on to it."

"Emma, love. Nothing is too special for you. Really I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Killian. I'd be honored to use this sword."


	4. Sword Lessons Part 2

Lesson 2 - Awareness

* * *

"All right darling ready to start?"

They had relocated to the deck of the Roger and Killian had moved enough of the crates to create a sparing space for them.

"Yep all set!" As she pulled the sword from her scabbard narrowly missing her instructor.

"Second lesson lass, learning to remove the scabbard without decapitating anyone!"

Emma flushed in embarrassment, she hadn't realized he was so close behind her.

"Well if this were a real fight I'd have won right?"

"Touche lass. Too right, you know what its not removing the sword, so much as awareness of your weapon and your surroundings. As I've said the sword is an extension, an attachment if you will. Make sure you are aware of where it is at all times and the space between you and your opponent."

"Right be aware, keep your guard up right?"

"Top of the class you are love."

Emma blushed again, this time with a smile gracing her features.

"Now, my love, show me your stance."

"Huh? Your what?"

"What?"

"You called me 'my love,' that's a new one"

"Ah yes, well… Picked up on that did you?"

"You did tell me to be aware."


	5. Sword Lessons Part 3

Lesson 3 - Swordplay

* * *

"Alright, now Emma let's work on your actual swordplay."

"I think I do fair enough, I did beat you at Lake Nostos."

"About that darling…" Hook tried to think of a way to gently put that he'd thrown their fight at the lake. But she truly needed to learn how to handle a sword and herself in a fight as well as she could.

"Oh come on, you know I took you down by the lake."

"Only because I let you my love."

"Seriously?"

Taken aback by the biting tone he thought a moment to reply.

"Of course I'm being serious. My love, you ran at me unarmed, and I did tell you I fight fair. I knew you had little sword experience, and I think at that point I'd already fancied you, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I knew you needed to get back to your boy, so I threw the fight."

The way he was throwing around the "my loves," would have thrown her if he hadn't uttered in with the utmost sincerity. But sincere or not Emma wasn't entirely sure how to handle all the emotions that were bubbling up inside her.

"Okay so I'm not the best swordsman, but I did take down Maleficent."

"That you did. But now let's start your actual swordplay lesson shall we."

Killian could see how uncomfortable she was getting, and so he went along with her for now.

A few hours later…

"Parry, parry, thrust, thrust, Good!"

Emma beamed with the obvious pride in his voice as he coached her through their sparring session. They'd been going at it for a while and and she was starting to tire.

"Can we take a break now Killian?"

At the sound of his name he froze, and a face splitting grin broke out.

"Aye, my love. You've fought hard and well and deserve respite."

He ducked his head and a shy look came over his face.

"My lady Swan may I escort you to Granny's for some dinner? You've been an apt pupil and deserve a reward."

"I'd like that Killian. Thank you for the lessons. Maybe we could make this a regular thing."

"Why not ask your father darling?"

"He would handle me with kid gloves, I want you to teach me. Will you?"

His breath caught. Although she was talking about swordplay lessons, the look in her eyes contained another message just for him. On the flip side, Emma hoped he understood her meaning, she wanted to give him a chance. He gave her hope that she hadn't felt with anyone else but Henry when he'd found her.

"Aye, my love. As you wish."

Emma continued to beam at him; over the course of the day she began to enjoy (just a little bit) when he called her his love. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that she knew she wouldn't be able to deny much longer.


	6. Perfection

**Prompt: Wake up in the morning feeling like PERFECTION**

* * *

Emma woke up feeling overheated. Which was odd considering the electricity had crapped out sometime during dinner last night. There was warmth surrounding her on all sides of her bed. Well their bed; even years later she had to remind herself that he wasn't just some spectacular dream she married and had a family with in her mind. No this heat was very real, his arm wrapped around her while her head rested on his shoulder. As she tried to shift in their bed she realized she was trapped on all sides. Her feet were stuck under a teenage Henry home from college. He had draped himself across the foot of their bed, snoring softly and occasionally shifting due to the shifting of his family on the bed. There were two small bodies draped accross her back and snuggled up against her back respectively. Hope was half draped across Killian and herself; her head was snuggled against Emma's shoulder as her feet curled against Killian's stomach. As for her youngest, Liam was cuddled to her back and much like his father had woven his fingers into her hair. She knew there was no leaving this bed anytime soon so she decided to close her eyes and enjoy having her family quite literally surrounding her and being able to wake up to perfection.


	7. Titles

Lovers in the Dark

* * *

From the shadows he watched the young lovers part ways at the edge of the dock. Liam had had a suspicion that his ever stick in the mud little brother had finally found someone to loosen him up. He just didn't think it would be the princess. Sure they had been friends growing up, but he though Killian knew better. Surely they both knew this would end in heartbreak. They were of common blood, a match such as this would not be wise regardless the feelings that were involved. No, he would confront them both the following night. He would save them all from the hurt that would inevitably follow. Not to mention King David's wrath when he found out about this.

* * *

The following night…

"Killian! Stop it! If your brother catches us, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Come on love, you're the one who tells me I ought to live a little. What better way to live then loving you?"

Emma's eyes softened as Killian's words turned from teasing to sincere. She smiled softly as her hands reached up and smoothed the lapels of his navy jacket. She'd loved him for so long, the first boy she'd ever or would ever love. They'd been meeting nightly, after her birthday ball, when she had been approached by young duke in the kingdom asking her parents if he would be given permission to court their daughter. Emma had overheard and immediately fled the ballroom, only to be found by her lieutenant. It was in the conversation that followed that hearts were laid on the line and a first kiss was shared by two unsure lovers.

Two people who were no longer unsure, wrapped in each others arms aboard the Jewel of the Realm. Killian knew they needed to move soon, Liam would be returning from his dinner with the admiralty very soon. Apparently, his love was aware of the time just as well as he was,

"Darling we need to get going, Liam will be back any moment now."

"I know, we need to tell him -"

"You don't need to tell me anything, I think I know exactly what is going on here."

"Liam! no Wait before you-"

"No Killian! How could you be so dense! The princess! Her father will strip you of your stripes and have you on some barge far away from here."

"Liam, you don't understand-"

"Like hell I don't understand, do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if her father… God Killian, did it really have to be the princess couldn't you get your jollies somewhere else-"

"She is not just some way for me to get my _bloody jollies!"_

"Excuse me Gentlemen, but the 'Jollies' is right here and before you continue, Lieutenant - Captain."

"Yes your highness" both Jones men stepped back and deferred to their princess.

"Captain, Killian and I are not just fooling around we love one another."

"Forgive me Princess, but whether or not you love one another will be of little consequence to the nobility. Killian and I do not have any family of consequence we are but two orphans."

"You put so little faith in who my parents are Liam. They may be royalty, they may need to answer to the nobility of our kingdom, but they would never deny my right to fall in love. And I have and my parents are aware of it. "

Liam began to sputter, her parents knew she was sneaking around with his brother.

"I see the cogs working in your head Liam, but Emma is right, her parents know we have been formally courting since her birthday. We were going to inform you at dinner tomorrow with her parents."

"Why wouldn't you tell me before Killian? You've never kept anything from me."

"I'm sorry brother. I would have told you, but we needed to make sure we could keep the nobility from clamoring about our courtship."

Emma could see Killian was losing this battle.

"Liam we would have told you sooner but there have been many offers for my hand since my birthday, and the only people aware of Killian's and my courtship was my parents. And now you. Please don't be angry with us."

"Princess —"

"Emma. I really don't want my future brother in law to be angry with me."

"Emma, you know I love you and Killian, and I would be very glad to call you sister. But the nobility will not have it."

"They will because you and Killian, once you meet with my parents will be granted titles in thanks for the valor and service you have done for our kingdom."

"Emma, this is too much."

"No it will never be enough. You are family, both of you. Good evening, Captain. Your Lieutenant will be escorting me back to the castle now. I expect to see you tomorrow for supper with my parents. Goodnight."

"Good night, _sister."_


End file.
